User talk:Bladera34
Synchro Deck Hey, nice Synchro deck. I'm trying to make one too, so why don't we share ideas? If you do want to, leave a message on my talk page (the R in CORN). -CORN 04:42, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Great! So where should we start? How about Rating each other's deck first and give some suggestions? It's certain to increase our deck's potential. - User:Bladera34 :You can find mine on my page. It's the 3rd one down. -CORN 20:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Which one? the C, the O, the R, or the N? :The C or the N. They both lead to the same page. Let me ask you something. What's the main strategy of your synchro deck? Cause I can't understand the strategy of the deck, care to enlighten me pal?--Bladera34 10:32, 11 August 2009 (UTC) i will share a couple of my favorite monsters in my synchro deck red dragon archfiend ally of justice catastor stardust dragon black rose dragon synchro reflector synchro barrier negate attack mirror force scrap iron scarecrow power tool dragon limiter removal x3 proto cyber dragon future fusion cyber end dragon these are some of my cards in both my synchro and machine deck dont thank me glad to help you out Sartorias 10:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Private Conversation of Jakarta Duelists Don, masak Image gw di delete molo ama Delta Neos gara2 ndak punya license! Ck ck ck, aneh-aneh aja! Ntar gw bikin license-nya pake cap-nya Surti! Wkwkwkwkwkw--W1l50n1404 10:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) : Jangan, lw license nya bikin pake kerudungnya dia. Mwahahaha!!! Gila ada 16 administrator di YuGioh Wikia! Serem amat ya! Tambain satu lagi! Pipin! Jumlahnya ntar -3 jadi 13 biar sial mulu tuh! Ketemu satu lagi?? Halo! Dari Jakarta juga? Hehehe, sama dong...:) Tmenku punya Stardust Dragon, mungkin nanti kutanyain...nanti dibayar berapa? Asukatenjouin 11:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) : Yoi, tergantung dulu tipe Stardustnya apa? Super, Ultra, Ghost apa Secret? Dari situ gw bayar duitnya. BTW, kenal ma Wilson kan? Tu temen gw, atu skolah... Lumayan jago juga tuh dia deck nya.--Bladera34 14:13, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hm, Stardustnya biasa aja sih, tp asli, bukan palsu. Kira2 dibayar brp? Nanti aku tanyai ama tmenku itu. BTW, aku kls 6 di Binus Serpong, namaku Fransiska Andita :) : Nama gw Brandon... Hahaha! Uda kenal nama lw kok gw, kenal Wilson kan? tu temen gw--Bladera34 08:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) nice cystal beast deck do you have any pointers? Blackwingggys 12:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) i really need help with it Duel Hey, if you wanna duel me, I can teach you how to do it online. You seem like you'd be fun to play. --DARK 13:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sure, but do you know how to duel online or do I need to teach you. --DARK 13:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It's fine, I'm used to it. What you do is look to the left of your computer screen and glance at the button that says IRC Channel. Click it and you'll go to another page with a bunch of links on it. Go to about the bottom of the page under duel rooms and click the one that says Java.freenode.net. After you get there, change the username to whatever you like and click connect. If it dosn't work, then your java is probably out of date, but they have updates on the page so don't worry. --DARK 13:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) http://java.freenode.net/?channel=Yu-Gi-Oh-Duels&nick=Wikian I sent you the link, and if your talking about IRC itself, no you don't need to download it. --DARK 14:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) On the left side of the wiki homepage, you've got the little buttons down the side (community, home page, etc.). at the bottom of those is the IRC Channel button, right above the insert picture mini button thing. If you click it you'll get to the page I was talking about. Just follow the instructions from there. --DARK 14:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, sorry it took so long to respond but I've been kinda busy. We can duel now if you have time. --DARK 18:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Dueling Online Hey, if anyone wants to duel me Online, feel free to leave a message here. We'll arrange the time.--Bladera34 16:19, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! XD Sure, I can give ideas on Crystal Beasts, just ask me anything. UltraSynchron 03:15, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Hi! XD I think Chacu Challhua fits the deck well, or maybe an Aslla Piscu will do. As for my deck, I've chosen to put 2 of them, namely Chacu Challhua, and CUsillu, check it on my page.UltraSynchron 02:19, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Lets cht... add mne at yahoo mesngr kaiser_jaren@yahoo.com Kaiser-kun 13:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC)